


(Boy)Friends

by katharctic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Break Up, Drabble, Last Kiss, M/M, Mutual Break Up, Not sure if angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharctic/pseuds/katharctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you say, Jaeger? Last one for the road?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Boy)Friends

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Clinks of a dozen beer glasses add to the mess of noises in the bar.

“What do you say, Jaeger? Last one for the road?”

A boyish laugh and a raised brow comes before the answer. “Kinda defeats the purpose of the thing we planned here, horseface.”

“Just kiss me, damnit.” Jean replies, his patience thinning as they receive chides from their half-drunk friends. He grabs the front of Eren’s shirt and pulls the boy towards him, their noses crashing on each other’s at the careless maneuver.

“Jean.” Eren pinches the bridge of his nose. “For the sake of your next relationship, I think you need to learn how to initiate a kiss.”

Jean was about to retort, but suddenly Eren’s palm is flat against Jean’s chest and a finger ghosts up his sternum, his neck, his jaw, encouraging Jean to tilt his head up. Slack-jawed and tingling, Jean smiles, because that is exactly what he does to get Eren to look at him. Eren’s lips would part open, his breath would hitch, and he’d look at Jean with those hooded, lust-blown eyes. And then Jean would kiss him, with much passion and much want.

Or at least he'd used to.

Three years into their relationship, they felt like they’ve done it all. They’ve broken up, they’ve gone on countless dates, they’ve met each other’s families, talked about the possibility of marriage and have had their share of cavity-inspiring moments. But soon, their arguments became harder and harder to make up from, their silences became awkward and difficult to fill and setting up romantic dates together became a chore.

They both felt it: the absence of the pull that draws couples together and one night they decided to just return to being friends. Because they’ve always been friends. Even before the ‘I love you’s and before the sex. Granted, a week never passed without seven heated arguments, but in the end, they’ve always considered each other a friend and it’s something they decided they were more comfortable with.

They also decided to celebrate their mutual break-up, thankful that they don’t end bitter like many, many couples.

When Eren’s hand slides back down Jean’s chest, Jean is brought back to the present, and he smiles fondly at Eren when he tilts his head back down to meet Eren’s lips, much softer this time.

Eren’s lips are unresponsive for a few seconds, surprised by the gentleness, but he smiles into the kiss and presses his lips back into Jean’s.

Their kiss is short and chaste, having nothing left to fuel the fire needed to keep a kiss’ flame alive, but as loud cheers erupt from their circle of friends, they grin at each other cheekily.

Hell if neither of them would miss kissing the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.
> 
> Imagine that your OTP felt that they’re at the end of their relationship, but wants to end in a spectacular note. They decided to host a break-up party. At the end of the party, they decided to have one last goodbye kiss, for old-time’s sake.
> 
> Link:  
> http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/69170877988/imagine-that-your-otp-felt-that-theyre-at-the-end


End file.
